shadowsofqalfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities, General
Light Armor Proficiency *'Cost:' 100xp *'Requirement(s):' -- *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Light Armor Medium Armor Proficiency *'Cost:' 250xp *'Requirement(s):' Light Armor Prof, Strength 11+ *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Medium Armor Heavy Armor Proficiency *'Cost:' 500xp *'Requirement(s):' Medium Armor Prof, Strength 13+ *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Heavy Armor Light Shield Proficiency *'Cost:' 100xp *'Requirement(s):' Light Armor Prof *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Light Shields Heavy Shield Proficiency *'Cost:' 250xp *'Requirement(s):' Light Shield Prof, Strength 11+ *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Heavy Shields Tower Shield Proficiency *'Cost:' 500xp *'Requirement(s):' Heavy Shield Prof, Strength 13+ *'Benefit(s):' Gain Proficiency in the use of all Tower Shields Bonus Feat *'Cost:' 1000xp (+500xp ea) *You can select one additional feat from any you meet the requirements for. *You may select this ability multiple times. Each time you take this ability you gain one additional feat and the cost increases by 500xp. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): *'Cost:' 500xp *'Requirement(s):' -- * You retain your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if you're caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): *'Cost:' 2000xp *'Requirement(s):' Uncanny Dodge * Can no longer be flanked. Damage Reduction (Ex): *'Cost:' 4000xp (+2000 / Rank) *'Requirement(s):' Fort 5 (+1 / Rank) *You gain Damage Reduction 1/--. Subtract 1 from the damage you take from weapons and natural weapons. Each time you take this ability it increases by 1. You can not reduce damage taken below 0. Evasion (Ex): *'Cost: '''750xp *'Requirement(s):' Reflex 3 *If you make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, you instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if you are wearing light armor or no armor. You do not gain the benefit of evasion if you are helpless. '''Improved Evasion (Ex):' *'Cost:' 8000xp *'Requirement(s):' Evasion, Reflex 6 *This ability works like evasion, except that while the rogue still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Trapfinding: *'Cost: '''500xp *'Requirement(s):' -- *Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. *Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. *Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. *A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. '''Defensive Roll (Ex):' *'Cost:' 8000xp *'Requirement(s):' Tumble 10 Ranks *The rogue can roll with a potentially lethal blow to take less damage from it than she otherwise would. Once per day, when she would be reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), the rogue can attempt to roll with the damage. To use this ability, the rogue must attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage from the blow; if it fails, she takes full damage. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll—if she is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t use this ability. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the rogue’s evasion ability does not apply to the defensive roll. AC Bonus (Ex): *'Int Requirement(s):' Intelligence 11+ *'Intelligence to AC Cost:' 500xp *'Wis Requirement(s):' Wisdom 11+ *'Wisdom to AC Cost:' 500xp *'Insight Requirement(s):' Intelligence to AC or Wisdom to AC *'Insight Bonus:' 2500xp (+2500xp per Rank) *'Ability to AC: '''When unarmored and unencumbered, the monk adds her Wisdom/Intelligence bonus (if any) to her AC. Purchasing any of the Ability to AC ability causes the cost of others to increase by 2500xp. *'Insight: '''A monk gains a +1 insight bonus to AC. *These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. She loses these bonuses when she is immobilized or helpless, when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load.